The BS Times - edition 0002
The BS Times it happens in basketsim.com now July 24th 2009 Headline WANNA BLAME SOMEONE? BLAME... RANDOM? NO MORE! Kenyan Lucky Random couldn't stand it anymore. The whole Basketsim.com was blaming him in forums for 'unexpected results' and strange injuries of players. When he joined basketsim, he was a young calm talent. After many posts he became controversial. He couldn't focus on the game and his career seemed uncertain. This fact had also great impact to his performance (Played 63 competitive matches - 9 points per game - Average rating: 5.3). It was indeed an unpleasant situation for Lucky Random, so he decided to investigate the case. The results of this investigation proved something that is probably one of the greatest scandals ever! There is no other Random on the game, apart from him! Our independent online newspaper, The BS Times show you a picture taken from Ljubljana, in which you can see who the responsible for all those 'unexpected results' is. |} Sub-headline Normal / Normal ? not a problem anymore . Episode 2 Filippos Kabaliotis came out with another brilliant idea for tomorrow game. Trying to figure out which tactic shall he use to anihilate the opponent's diabolic normal/normal he concluded that a new tactic must be invented. No, it's not "score" this time. He will use the Anormal / Anormal tactic. So spectators should expect to see some shooting from behind the basket , some moonwalk defense and much more. Despite this rather unconventional approach to tactics, UK BBL manager Kostas has also embraced this new approach to playing Basketball, and has also planned to use it in tomorrow's game (Sunday). "We don't have anything else going for us (in Sunday's match) so we may as well try something completely out of the blue. Hopefully it confuses the opponents so much they just stand back, stunned in amazement of our utter stupidity, and we sneak some points in to claim the win. I doubt it'll work though". Article 3 Article 4 http://www.basketsim.gr/pub/bstimes/old_paper.jpg A NEW IDEA BY The BS TIMES My edited posts are white! It may took him some time, but adiego finally followed what The BS Times had proposed on their edition on June 25th, 1948. Our newspaper proposed every user to see his posts blue. The success was so huge, that the topic My posts are blue soon became one of the most popular topics of Forum in the modern history of basketsim! See old article... Now The BS Times come with another idea! Each time a user edits his posts, they should return to white. If they edit them again, they should turn to blue again, etc. We don't need posts like that: I have to see it myself. Edit: It works! We prefer posts like this: I have to see it myself. Edit: It works! Edit: No it didn't... Edit: Yes, it did... Edit: What is going on...??? Article 5 http://www.egyptiancaroftheyear.com/images/cars/lada_110.jpg Players walk out in Sponsor Row Players of Drumelzier Dragons went on strike today (Friday) after the team's new Car supplier Lada was unveiled, and cars were handed out to the players. PG Leonel Maggioly was clearly annoyed, saying "What is this shitbox? What is this car? It is like they are saying 'You are a shit player, so we give you a shit car'". Infact youth Aleksandar Ševelj was the only one happy about the deal, saying "This is great! I has got 20 inch rims, a bodykit, twin exhausts on my car! Its probably the coolest car in the world!" Yeah, keep dreaming Aleksandar. Despite not recieving a car due to his Hyundai sponsorship, Jin-Soon Cho also walked out after recieving his Hyundai Pony, and he was clearly not happy with it either. "The only reason this thing has a heated rear windscreen is to keep my hands warm while I have to push it down the road." Article 6 What happened to Frankie "Velvet" Garrett? 16.02 It was a boiling hot day when Cliff Casey last time saw Frankie "Velvet" Garrett. Cliff remembers, it was just before Thursday training. "Ain't gonna be no more leisure", said Kermit Lewis, the seven-foot, two-fifty-pound center. Cliff, as a new guy in the team, could do nothing but nod. He knew he would be a starter in Fair Play Cup match. Cliff let his eyes scroll through the sweatty training center. He could feel the pressing silence. Everyone knew that Spanish coach Pedro De la Torre had once fought with a rhino and won - and he was blind. Cliff threw the last view for "Velvet" Garrett. He knew Garrett had trained with immense and played two games a week. Garrett's bloody eyes and messy hair told Cliff he had to be exhausted. "BOOOOYYYSS!" screamed De la Torre after appearing in front of them like falled from the skies. No one had noticed him to come. "We have this week immense, so put your feet to do some work!" the coach added. Cliff felt his stomach fall. He had played for his earlier team on Saturday, so he knew it was his turn to train. He knew two guys haven't played at all, and there they were, watching them to train. Fifteen minutes later De la Torre blew his whistle. "Excellent job, boys, the training is occured now", he said. The players looked at each other and when they turned their heads back to De la Torre, the coach was vanished once again. Cliff, like nine other players, too, felt like ten per cent of his life power had been sucked away. No one noticed one player to be missing. 16.18 "Hey, where's Velvet?" asked Sven Larsson, Swedish shooting guard, in the dressing room after training. The atmosphere got electriced when one by one they noticed "Velvet" Garrett was missing. "He's in starting five, he can't be missing!" cried out loud Peter Stevens. "We'll lose without him!" Cliff didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and thought. Garrett had been exhausted. They had had immense training. Cliff wasn't like the other players. He read papers, he knew the facts. He knew how BS-team works. And he knew, what had happened to "Velvet" Garrett. This would be his chance to become a favourite of his team mates. He knew he could bring the star player, "Velvet" Garrett, back. Cliff noticed he was standing, but none of his team mates noticed that. They were chatting with own little groups about the mysterious case of "Velvet" Garrett. Cliff was outsider, he knew it. But still, he was determined to save Frankie "Velvet" Garrett. Cliff dressed up for his jeans and T-shirt and left the dressing room. He waved his hand and a taxi stopped in front of him. Cliff climbed into the car. "Where to go?" the driver asked. Cliff told him an address. He couldn't help noticing how the driver's face got pale. But the driver trampled the pedal anyway, however, a little too hard. The driver's hand shook a little. To be continued... if we're unlucky. Rules The point is simple... It is supposed to be the Newspaper of Basketsim; a place where we can learn the latest news of the community. Rules are even simpler! # Everyone can add/edit/modify anything in there! # If someone wants to keep his article for ever, he has to copy all his data to a new article. # This article is just for fun, so feel free to write funny articles! :) # This article (and bsWiki in general) can't be used to promote something different than topics related to Basketsim. # Finally, Game and Forum rules should be followed in bsWiki too. If adiego/GM/SM/Mods report something that does not follow those rules, content will be unavailable and user will be banned. # These rules can be changed if needed... Have fun! Category:The BS Times Category:Humor